We propose to develop a remote/rapid access facility (R/RAF) at beamline X&C. Our goal is to have data collected in an efficient manner without having any personnel from the external research group on site, and to reduce the delay from obtaining crystals to obtaining beam time to as little as one week. Crystals would be mounted and frozen at home, packaged and shipped in a standard way that permits easy identification and handling, and sent by courier service to X&C. Beamline personnel would then schedule data collection within the range of a day, with a more precise notice within a few hours of the beginning of data collection. Users then would make a data link to the beamline using a standard Web browser, and would begin monitoring data collection and reduction. Beamline personnel would mount crystals and evaluate them for diffraction, in an order specified by the user. Crystals that diffract well enough to warrant data collection would be measured immediately; those that don't would be retrieved and returned along with the rest. This scheme builds upon the advances that are expected from the software-development project described in section 9.cL1.3 and represents a close collaboration with that project.